Electric Feeling
by silvery-midnight
Summary: Wincest O/s. Dean introduces Sam to a heavier form of painplay than they usually engage in. Kink fic.


**Electric Feeling**

_A/N: Hi guys! Guess who has a new story to show up? _

_It's been sitting on my hard-drive virtually forever, but I've never had the time to finish it. Things have been crazy lately. I was away on vacation practically half a year, before that the finals took place and I was studying basically 12 hours a day even though I had no classes._

_**Anyway, this is seriously heavy kink, contains needle play and such so if this is not your thing, DON'T READ THIS!**_

_All others happy reading! _

_I do have several more kink stories planned (even though they'll be much tamer) but I can't promise anything because I'm going to be moving through half the country in a few weeks._

_**The title is taken from the German song "Elektrisches Gefühl" by Juli, take a listen on YouTube if you want, rough translation of the lyrics at the end of the story.**_

"What do you think, Sam?" Dean asked as he slowly circled around Sam, stopping beside the bed. "Should we try something new tonight?"

Sam couldn't actually answer as he was securely handcuffed to the headboard, arms above his head with a strip of cloth fastened around his jaw as a makeshift gag. He was already naked and hard just from Dean touching him to fasten the cuffs, but he tried to put as much annoyance into his glare as he could.

"Thought so, too," Dean continued like Sam had actually answered. Bending over and producing a plain brown paper bag from the depths of his duffel bag, his brother held it up for him to see. Sam wouldn't have looked at it anyway, much too focused on the perfect view of Dean's ass in his well-worn jeans while bending over and then on the way the threadbare t-shirt clung to his muscles.

Setting the bag on the dresser, Dean dug out a long black strip of fabric. Showing Sam, he raised his eyebrows in question like he always did when Sam would be blinded.

Trying to swallow properly around the gag, Sam nodded slowly.

The wide, happy grin Dean broke out in, leaning over Sam to tie the blindfold, reminded Sam that this was _Dean_ – his big brother Dean who'd never hurt him more than he could take, more than Sam himself wanted to be hurt. Relaxing into his restraints and lifting his head, Sam let himself be blinded.

Dean's hands lingered on the back of his head, stroking slowly down to tangle in his hair, tugging lightly on the strands. Warm breath fanning over his ear, Sam could feel the bed dipping as Dean sat down.

"See, I know that you have these nightmares." Sam tensed despite the way his cock throbbed at Dean's deep voice in his ear. One of his brother's hands settled over his heart, pressing down gently.

"There's all this guilt, drowning you, not letting you sleep at night. I know _this_" – Sam could just picture how Dean would wave his hand around to encompass Sam tied down and handing over control – " _this _helps. But apparently not enough, yet."

Suspicion on where this was going settled deeply in Sam's gut.

"So I bought some more equipment and thought we'd take things a bit farther tonight."

Yep, definitely going the way he'd expected it to.

"You ready, Sam?," Dean asked, voice dropping lower still, getting breathy and _wanting_. Dean's free hand trailed over his face from his cheek over his jaw down to his neck and slightly to the side, guiding his head and staying there as soft lips touched his lips around the gag.

The kiss stayed chaste and gentle, just a press of skin on skin before his brother drew back and waited.

Sam didn't really know what Dean had planned, just knew that it would be intense, it would probably hurt. It would also be _penance_, helping him deal as Dean had already pointed out and he could trust his brother. Not giving himself a chance to back out, Sam nodded his consent again.

Dean rewarded him with another kiss, just as gentle but a lot more intense with Dean moving his lips over Sam's, swiping his tongue across and nipping on the bottom lip, pushed out from the gag – with his teeth.

"Good," Dean whispered, hovering barely and inch above Sam's gagged mouth.

"Wait a second." Finally removing his hand from Sam's chest, Dean stood up again and Sam felt him fumble around the handcuffs before they clicked open. Trying to form the question around his gag, Dean cut him off before Sam could ask.

"Don't want to hurt you if you move too much. Keep your hands there."

Sam held still as he felt the arm protection they kept for this – tight socks with the toes cut off – sliding over his forearms. Then Dean proceeded to tie his hands together with rope, fastening the end to the headboard.

"Tug on them." Sam obeyed, trying out the bonds. They were perfect as always, not too constricting on the blood flow but enough to keep him immobile.

When Sam didn't voice any objections, Dean repeated the process on his ankles, keeping him spread-eagled and settling between his legs, the bag of items next to him.

Sam's erection had been helped along with Dean stroking his skin while tying him up and when his brother's lubed hand started jerking his cock with light, teasing strokes, Sam's head thrashed on the pillow.

Dean chuckled darkly.

"You're so beautiful, Sam. Already so worked up, barely even touched you and you're desperate for it. Bet I could make you come just from this."

Sam moaned loudly as his cock twitched in his brother's hand.

"I know, I know, But, you know, we gotta test out those new toys, too. You need to be hard for this."

With that, Dean tightened the cockring around the base of Sam's erection. Stretching his balls down gently, Sam could feel him winding a small leather strip around the top, forcing them down his ball sack, the skin now taut around them.

Sam whimpered quietly when Dean trailed a finger over his now bound balls, the sensation passing all the way up his spine.

Ensured that Sam wasn't going to come anytime soon, Dean wrapped his fingers tighter around Sam's dick, amping up his arousal. Next, Sam heard the paper bag rustle and crinkle, picturing Dean unwrapping unknown toys and setting them out on the bed.

It took longer than Sam had anticipated and he startled slightly, when Dean spoke again.

"I'm gonna take the gag off now, Sam. We're the only ones here, no one's going to hear. Just let go, okay?"

With the fabric out of the way, Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times, working out the stiffness and wetting his lips. Sam could feel Dean's gaze on him like a physical thing, trembling a tiny bit in anticipation of Dean starting the scene in earnest, the way he always did before there would be any pain introduced.

"Safewords, Sammy?" Sam mentally prepared himself, now that he knew they were done fooling around.

"Ye…," his voice was rough and broke in the middle, so he coughed and tried again.

"Yellow for break. Red for stop."

This time, Dean was caressing him with his hands instead of his voice, roaming them across his upper body, pressing down and never removing them completely so Sam always knew where he was.

Dean kissed his eyes over the blindfold, then his lips. Without the gag, the kiss was deep, his tongue tangling with Sam's and then fucking into his mouth in a crude imitation of what they usually did. When they weren't occupied with playing like they were tonight.

Never breaking the contact, his brother mouthed along his neck, teeth gently nicking the pulse point while his fingers were busy teasing his nipples to hardness.

Moving down further, Dean sucked on the right one, pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger, before switching. Sam's heart hammered away in his ribcage and his arousal twitched in hopes of getting much-needed friction. His panting breaths turned to quiet moans of pleasure.

Keeping one hand on Sam's skin the entire time, Dean swept it down as he moved to retrieve something from the stash next to Sam's leg, sliding it up again as he knelt next to Sam, close enough for his knees to brush Sam's side.

Dean's voice was still betraying his arousal when he spoke next, but there was an edge to it, a blend of focus and control mixed in along the loving affection.

"Cold for a second, Sam."

The heel of Dean's currently unoccupied hand touched Sam's left nipple to signal which spot he meant while the other returned to its default position over his heart.

Sam felt the cold sensation Dean meant a moment later, something he could identify as him cleaning his nipple with antiseptic alcohol. His mind ran wild with possible reasons, scenarios in which it would be necessary. Some of them he knew from experience, although Dean sometimes did it just to make the skin more sensitive without actually following up with anything more than his wet tongue on the same spot.

"Relax." The commanding tone of his brother was familiar, helping Sam unclench his muscles and hand over control.

"That's right… You're so good, Sam. All willing and trusting, letting me do what I want to you," Dean praised, lips poised over Sam's right nipple before giving it a hard suck.

"Ahh….," Sam moaned, this time more than a quiet hum in the back of his throat.

His brother cleaned the right one just like the left, holding the left between his fingers as he picked something up from beside Sam's side.

There was another crinkling sound, loud in the otherwise silent room.

Next, Sam could feel a sharp jolt as something tiny, sharp and metal was dragged over the flesh still held by Dean's fingers.

"Is that…"

The thing never stopped moving, instead trailing over the skin teasingly, roughing the skin up slightly. The pressure was consistent, even as Sam could feel Dean leaning over him, holding his mouth against Sam's as he spoke.

"Needle, Sam," Dean clarified in a low tone, a dark promise behind the words.

Sam's breathing hitched, now certain of what was to come, phantom ache already making him shiver under Dean's steady hands.

Without noticing when exactly the needle had stopped moving, Sam was aware of the tiny metal point positioned on the inner side of his left nipple, horizontal just under the pinch of fingers.

Dean hesitated in this place, waiting if Sam would drop out. Sam simply focused on keeping his body relaxed, fighting the instinctive tightening in preparation for pain.

"So brave for me, baby boy. Let me take care of you." Sam let the lull of his brother's soothing voice wash over him, shutting out what he knew was coming. Still, he could feel his pulse becoming even more frantic.

"Deep breath," Dean ordered, leaning over while Sam complied, never moving his hands.

As Sam started breathing out again, Dean applied pressure on the handle of the needle. The sharp push when the metal broke the resistance of his skin made Sam yelp, then moan. Dean leaned down the remaining inch, kissing Sam through the pain as he moved the needle in a constant forward motion and swallowing up the sounds.

When the point of the metal emerged from the other side with another audible pop, Sam broke the kiss on a harsh gasp, turning his face into the pillow below.

Dean stayed quiet, let Sam sink into the pain. After, he mouthed down Sam's neck, starting at his ear down to the collarbone, trailed the hand that was handling the needle up and down Sam's ribcage and his left returned to its place over Sam's heart.

Waiting until his brother's labored breathing started to even out slightly, Dean kept his one hand on Sam's chest while he climbed over Sam to the other side of the bed.

Quickly checking out his brother's state of arousal, Dean was satisfied to see him as hard as before.

"You okay?"

Sam gave a short, jerky nod.

Dropping his voice lower, Dean asked, "Ready for the other one?" and knew the answer would be yes by Sam's swallowing hard and shivering in anticipation.

"Y-Yeah," he said and Dean grinned at that, rewarding Sam by drawing circles around the already pierced nub of flesh, closer and closer to but never quite touching the center. Quickly, he readied another one, tearing off the wrapping and removing the cap, pinching the right same as the left earlier and positioning the point of the needle against the inner side.

He knew from experience that Sam's right nipple was a bit more sensitive than the other one, so dragging it out would be more painful. Which is why he'd done the other one first. He'd have to be faster on this one.

Leaning down slightly to whisper in Sam's ear, Dean focused on holding his hands completely still.

"One…"

Dean moved back and inch and poised his mouth over the juncture in Sam's neck, not touching yet so Sam wouldn't feel it just yet, right after counting out "Two…" in his head.

A second after, Dean bit sharply into Sam's skin, sliding the needle through in one clean push that lasted all of two seconds. A startled gasp and the following high-pitched whimper which slowly morphed into a deep moan as Dean caressed his reddened bite mark with his tongue made Dean's heart flutter slightly. He knew how his brother sounded when the pain was just at the right level and this wasn't really there. Sam could take more, he was sure of it.

Releasing the needle and flesh still between his fingers, Dean straddled Sam and kissed him deep and passionate, grinding his hips down into Sam's erection. They made out like that for a while until Dean deemed Sam all worked up again and the pain probably a distant throb for him.

"You look so hot like that, Sam," Dean said low and smooth. "All spread out for me, vulnerable with these beautiful accessories. Hard and begging for me despite the pain. Or maybe-," Dean mused aloud, though he'd discovered the truth behind his words long ago, "-maybe _because_ of the pain, huh, Sam?"

Sam's hips jerked up, rocked into his brother's cock which was still clad in briefs, same as when they'd begun.

"Right," Dean chuckled darkly, "it's getting you all hot and bothered."

He stroked a finger over one of the needle handles sticking out, "But see, Sam…"

Voice low as if confessing a secret, he continued, "there's still more I want to do to you."

A twist of the handle, Sam moaning out "Dean…" all breathy and desperate.

"I know it's intense…," Dean pushed on, twisting in the other direction, eliciting another, more urgent "_Dean!_" from Sam.

"But just think of how it will feel when I let you come."

His brother was still for a moment.

"Where?"

_Ah,_ Dean smirked, _the most important question_.

Instead of answering, he moved his right hand behind himself, gently spreading his hand over Sam's tied balls, rolling them in his grip with soft motions while watching Sam's face closely.

Sam tensed up after a few seconds as it sunk in, every muscle seeming to clench in realization of what Dean wanted from him. With a loud exhale, the tension slowly drained out of Sam, Dean keeping up his fondling of Sam's balls.

Sam stayed silent.

Sam's cock was still hard under his, so Dean figured the idea of it wasn't a problem. Sam just needed a bit of persuasion to say yes.

Nonetheless, he waited Sam out to see what he'd say first.

It took around a minute.

"Dean, I – I d-don't…" Sam broke off, clearly at a loss as to what to answer.

"I know you like it when I play with them, baby. Gets you all desperate, begging. They'll be so sensitive afterwards…"

"Dean…," Sam's voice already had a whiny edge to it, as if knowing he was going to give in if Dean kept talking to him like that.

"I know you, Sam. I know how much you can take and I'd never suggest it if I wasn't sure you could."

"It's not - ," Sam started but Dean didn't let him finish.

"So, what do you say," Dean asked in a drawl, sounding more like whaddaya say, "ready for some more pain?" squeezing Sam's balls between his fingers hard enough to hurt slightly, emphasizing the word _pain_.

By Sam's sharp gasp ending in a resigned but aroused moan, Dean knew his brother was sold.

Still, he needed to actually say he wanted it.

"Sam?"

"Y-Yes… Do it."

As a reward, Dean leant down and claimed his brother's mouth in a deep, wet kiss.

When he was back in position on his knees between Sam's spread legs, he set on prepping a cotton square with disinfectant.

Conscious of his brother's more vulnerable state, Dean warned him before actually doing anything to him.

"I'm cleaning the skin first. Sorry, cold for a second."

Dean wiped the skin clean as gently as he could. Next, he unpacked the hypodermic needles as silently as he could, knowing the crinkle of the wrapper would make Sam even more apprehensive. He settled for the really small ones first, the ones kind of looking like little tacks barely an inch long.

"We'll go slow. I'm gonna start with the sack skin, it won't be bad. Just relax, okay?"

Stroking over the skin stretched over Sam's balls, Dean looked for a good place to start. Finally, he settled on the lower middle, pinching a small fold of skin between his left forefinger and thumb.

It didn't matter if Sam was tense for this one or not, because it wouldn't hurt as bad as he imagined. So Dean let it slide when Sam's jaw clenched as he set the point of the needle against the skin.

"Okay." And with that, he smoothly slid the needle through.

Sitting back for a moment, Dean couldn't resist palming his erection through his underwear. Sam splayed on his back like that, letting Dean pierce him there…

His brother's voice shook him back to reality.

"Is – Is it i-in," Sam asked with a definite hint of arousal despite the tremor of nerves.

"Yup. Looks so hot, too. That little glinting metal against your pink skin, it's just sinful." Dean answered, running his finger over the skin fixed on the needle-

Sam sucked in a labored breath and Dean let go when his cock twitched and precum beaded at the slit.

Dean dutifully wiped it off with antiseptic before it could trail down to the puncture wounds. Then, he set the next needle right under the last one, half an inch lower to the perineum.

This time, Sam whimpered loudly in response to the needle going through the skin.

On the following – again, half an inch lower – Sam moaned and promptly started begging.

"Please, Dean… I n-need more, please." Dean twirled the handles of the top one, making Sam cry out.

"Please, De, please!"

Dean grinned fondly at his little brother, letting him catch his breath for a moment.

He quickly unwrapped the casing on the next one, this time much longer – around 4 inches – though still just as thin.

"Okay, I'll give you more. But, Sam, this will be more intense. Do _not_ move, alright?"

When his brother jerked his head in a poor imitation of a nod, Dean carefully pinched Sam's right testicle horizontally with a firm but gentle grip. With his right hand, he held the needle close to the underside of his estimated middle of the ball, but didn't touch. It wouldn't do for Sam to tense up this time.

"Don't move. Just stay relaxed for me."

Dean moved to the left, keeping his hands still, but moving out of the way so he could suck Sam's cock while he did this one.

Touching the needle to the intended spot, Dean immediately went to work licking the head of Sam's cock as he started to push upwards. Sam escaped a guttural moan at the combined sensations of pain and pleasure.

Engulfing the head and applying a light suction, Dean could meanwhile feel the resistance of the inner casing of Sam's testicle and he had to push a bit harder than when he was only piercing skin. Finally, the needle broke the resistance with and slid smoothly through the soft interior.

"Ah!"

Sam had started keening as soon as Dean's lips were wrapped around his cock, but his voice went up in pitch by around an octave and doubled in volume as the point of the needle popped through, his scream continuing even as it emerged on the top. Sam's testicle was now pierced through from bottom to top, the handle resting against the underside while the metal shaft stuck out on the top.

Dean kept up his ministrations on Sam's dick, moving his hands to his nipples and teasing them around the metal as Sam slowly went quiet, his scream lowering to whimpers and finally to labored little pants for air giving way to moans that were just on the edge of full arousal.

"Ah…"

Dean released Sam's still hard cock.

"Did so good for me, Sammy… It's okay, you did so well… Just breathe, now, baby boy, nice and easy breaths." Dean murmured a never-ending litany of praise and encouragement until Sam was fully relaxed again, sprawled bonelessly onto the bed as much as his restraints would allow.

Steadying himself on his hands on either side of Sam's head, Dean made sure not to unwittingly touch anything. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Sam's, more a sharing of air than a real kiss.

Going back to his earlier place, Dean stroked up and down Sam's sides in reassurance and comfort.

"Fuuuuck…," Sam moaned when his breathing had mostly evened out again except for the small hitched of arousal whenever Dean's elbow passed near his crotch. Encouraged, Dean couldn't hide his smirk as his brother obviously enjoyed the residual throbbing from his piercings.

When Dean started unwrapping another needle just like the last one, Sam shivered slightly in response to the crinkling sound.

"Dean, I'm not-"

"Gonna do the other one, alright?" Dean broke him off mid-sentence, not letting any doubts creep in. "Going to hurt so good, Sammy, just imagine coming with these in…"

Again, he kissed Sam gently and deeply until he was relaxed into the mattress, the restraints without tension. Sam gave a little jerky nod in response to Dean's unvoiced question and Dean promptly repeated the process of situating himself exactly right and poising the needle directly under Sam's left ball.

Trying to blend different sensations in with the bright pain from the needle, Dean started by dragging his teeth over the soft skin on Sam's inner thigh, sealing his mouth around a patch of flesh and clamping down. Not waiting for the pulsing throb to subside, he resumed mouthing at Sam's cock, slowly licking around the head. As he let the needle slide into the first layer of skin, Dean engulfed the head of Sam's hard cock in his mouth and sucked sloppily.

"Dean, o-oh god… Dean, p-please, I- I can't hold still m-much longer."

Listening closely to Sam's pleading string of words, Dean waited for his brother to breathe in before pushing the needle further through the tough resistance of Sam's ball.

Dean heard the rush of Sam's breath leaving him, first a harsh exhale which ended in a wordless, high scream and Sam's thigh muscles trembling.

Quickly, he moved the handle until the metal point was held against the other wall of the testicle. Stilling his hand, Dean started bobbing his head up and down on Sam's dick, trying to take as much as he could.

Gradually, Sam's pained whimpers turned into quiet, breathless moans once more and his cock started twitching in Dean's mouth.

On a particularly hard suck, Dean slid the needle the rest of the way through.

"_Dean!_"

The restraints rattled, Sam pulled and twisted restlessly, almost thrashing on the bed, while Dean released the handle and sucked Sam through the worst of the pain.

After a few minutes, Sam was nearing the brink of orgasm and Dean backed off.

"Please, Dean, please let me come," Sam whined, moving restlessly on the bed.

"Not quite yet, Sammy." With that, Dean removed another wrapper from another needle, but left the plastic guard on.

"No… Please, Dean, no more."

"Just one more, Sam," Dean reassured his brother.

"I can't take any more," Sam protested.

Dean didn't answer, instead taking another alcohol-soaked cotton square and warning his brother before actually touching the skin.

"Cold, Sammy."

Sam downright jerked on the bed when Dean steadied him with a hand over his heart, shouting out "Yellow" with a scared edge to it.

Abandoning his task, Dean took Sam's blindfold off. Sam's eyes were shut tightly and slightly wet at the corners. Using a gentle motion, Dean stroked his thumb over one of Sam's clenched eyelids.

"Look at me, Sammy."

With a resigned sigh, Sam blinked his eyes open and stared into Dean's which were filled with both arousal and comfort.

"I'd never do anything to seriously hurt you, you know that, right?"

Sam nodded without thought.

"And you trust me?"

"You know I do, Dean," Sam said with a petulant edge to it, moving to turn his head into the pillow, feeling embarrassed for having interrupted the scene.

"Good." Dean cupped Sam's face in both hands, not letting him turn away.

"I know where your limits are. I know I'm pushing them tonight and I'm proud of you for pausing the scene if you feel uncomfortable. You can take one more, Sam, I know you can. It'll be quick, I promise. But we don't have to if you don't feel up to it, right now. Do you want to use your safeword, Sammy? Should we stop?"

He tried very hard to make sure Sam knew he had an out just like always and Dean wouldn't be angry or disappointed at him for having stopped.

"Only one more?" Sam asked for clarification.

"Yes."

Sam bit his lip worriedly as he thought about it. In the end, he gave a shaky nod.

"Okay, one more. Just… Without the blindfold, please?"

Dean flashed his little brother a delighted grin, pride and love shimmering in his eyes. "You got it." And with a long look at all the already embedded metal, Dean pressed the heel of his palm against his own erection as it twitched in arousal. "God, Sammy, you're taking this so well…"

"Dean… hurry up," Sam pleaded with a definite whine in his voice, not appreciating the excruciating wait.

"Yeah, sure."

Abandoning the previously unwrapped needle on the nightstand in exchange for a fresh one, Dean tried to make the insertion of the last one as anti-climatic as possible – which wasn't easy while Sam was watching him with his dilated, almost black eyes.

He slowly cleaned the area where the last needle would go, letting Sam track his movements and giving him time to opt out if he wanted to. When Sam sucked in a harsh breath as Dean cleaned the skin he intended to pierce, but relaxed a moment later, letting his brother have free reign, Dean hurried to unwrap the needle and take off the plastic guard.

Going as fast as he could while still being sure of the angle and without any possibility of breaking the needle, Dean slid the needle into the hot flesh of Sam's cock just under the glans.

Sam had started panting and gasping even before the tip had even breached his skin just from seeing it coming closer to its target.

Dean kept the pressure steady as Sam's noises kept ringing louder in his ears and the pitch of his screams gained an octave. About halfway through, he heard the dull thud of Sam's head falling back onto the pillow, thankfully not jerking his body around too much.

Entranced, Dean kept watching the progress of the thin metal through his brother's dick from right to left, tenting the skin around the point before it finally emerged on the other side and Dean could slide it forward until the handle was left at about an inch from Sam's skin.

Sam's voice was left hoarse and the noise receded to the occasional whimper, despite Sam's eyelids still being clenched tightly.

Dean kept up a litany of soothing praise and comfort, not talking above Sam's louder noises, only giving him something to focus on, while he released Sam's cock from his hands, carefully laying it on Sam's stomach without jolting the needles and reaching for a small vibrator he'd stashed in the nightstand drawer earlier.

Checking that Sam's breathing was deep and even enough to continue, Dean twisted the base to switch it on to the lowest setting, moving the tip to circle around Sam's newly pierced right nipple while turning the needle in the left one.

Sam's body tensed at the shocks of pleasure and pain running through him, slowly relaxing back against the mattress when his brother's voice registered over his loud moan.

"Just relax, now, Sammy. It'll feel so good in a minute, I promise… It's okay, no more pain, alright? I'm gonna move it on the needle now, just feel how it tingles all the way down to your spine…"

Dean moved the vibrator to the left side, this time not keeping it from the center of Sam's nipple. Instead, he ran it all the way over the needle and the flesh it was stuck in.

Sam's whimpers turned to a steady stream of pleasured moans, his hips making tiny thrusting motions in search of friction for his cock.

After a few more moments, Dean stepped up the pace, this time letting the vibrations flow over Sam's perineum, slowly moving up to his balls but backing off again before he touched any of the needles.

Sam started lightly sobbing along with his moans after the fourth pass, switching to desperate begging after the seventh.

"Please! Please, De', please let me come! Ah! Oh God, _please!_"

Knowing that Sam had had enough, Dean let the toy fall onto the bed so Sam wouldn't feel the buzz any longer, waiting until Sam's hazy eyes turned to him in confusion and desperation. Before Sam could start gathering his thoughts enough to form any kind of words, Dean reassured him.

"It's okay. Listen, Sammy, I'll start again now. You can come when you're ready, alright? Just let go." While speaking, Dean released the catch on the cock ring, tossing it away in the general direction of the nightstand.

When Sam jerked his head in fast little nods, before letting his head fall back again, Dean picked up the vibrator again and repeated his motions, this time not stopping at the edge of Sam's balls. While Sam was caught up in the mix of residual pain and ecstasy from the stimulation, Dean straddled his thigh and steadied himself with one hand next to Sam's head on the pillow. With the other, Dean moved the toy around Sam's over-sensitive skin, capturing Sam's lips in a deep and filthy kiss just as he touched it to the underside of Sam's cock.

Swallowing his brother's muffled scream, Dean moved it up and down steadily, pausing only to touch it to the handle of the needle sticking out of the head of his brother's thick cock.

Dean finally allowed himself to grind his arousal into the hard line of Sam's tensed thigh, savoring the sight of Sam spread out on the bed, cheeks flushed and eyes desperate, completely caught up in physical sensation and bliss.

Jerking his hips faster against Sam, Dean moved his lips to suck bruises into the skin on Sam's neck. Dean trailed lower and lower, finally pressing the vibrator against the tip of Sam's cock right onto the slit just as he bit down gently on the juncture of neck and shoulder, feeling Sam's entire body seize on the bed before he thrashed with his orgasm, crying out Dean's name as he came.

Dean bent his head quick enough to see Sam's cock spurt hard onto his abs and chest, the sight dragging him closer to the edge of his own orgasm. Kissing Sam's lips again, Dean chased after his own pleasure, while his brother was still shaking and tensing with the aftershocks.

A few erratic thrusts later, Dean came in his briefs with a groaned "Sammy", panting against Sam's open mouth as the last waves of pleasure passed.

Carefully, Dean sat back on the bed, checking his brother – slumped in a boneless, fucked out heap – over.

"Sammy?"

Realizing that Sam had either fallen asleep or passed out, Dean gingerly removed all the needles stuck in his brother's skin one by one, blotting away the drops of blood welling up with antiseptic wipes and spreading antiseptic, slightly numbing cream over the abused skin of Sam's nipples, his balls and his cock.

When he was finished and Sam was still out cold, Dean released the restraints and threw away all the wrappers, plastic tips, wipes and used needles before going to the bathroom and cleaning the vibrator, the gag and blindfold and sorting all the old and new equipment back into the "toy chest" – which was actually a small bag with a zipper, buried in the depths of Dean's duffel. After cleaning himself up and wiping Sam down with a warm wet washcloth, Dean returned to Sam's side.

Having the room all straightened up, Dean wondered if he could somehow change the sheets on the bed – slightly damp from Sam's sweat – but abandoned that thought when Sam blinked his eyes open and groaned.

Perching on the edge of the bed, Dean guided Sam's head so that their gazes locked.

Sam's pupils were still a bit dilated but the haze was gone along with the dark shadows from nightmares and guilt.

"How're you feelin'?" Dean questioned, keeping his voice soft so as not to overwhelm Sam so shortly after waking up.

"Good," Sam answered, content and dopey grin on his face. Then, almost as an afterthought, he added "Tired." Which was promptly followed by a huge yawn. Chuckling in fond amusement, Dean helped Sam into a sitting position, promising him that he could sleep soon before retrieving a glass of water and placing the straw against Sam's mouth.

"Small sips," he ordered, digging around in their food supply one-handed in search of a candy bar.

Grinning in victory, Dean held out the chocolate bar after tearing the foil.

"Not a kid, Dean," Sam grumbled, nonetheless taking the chocolate and happily munching away.

"Not so sure about that, baby. Besides, you need the sugar."

Dean grabbed a soft, worn-down pair of sweatpants that wouldn't irritate Sam's skin and a pair of socks from Sam's duffel, more or less forcing them on Sam's uncooperative body while his brother was still busy with eating the candy.

Noticing Sam's eyes on his face, Dean looked up when he was done, concerned that Sam was hurting.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean frowned.

Shaking his head instead of answering with a smile, Sam took the last piece of chocolate between his teeth, grinning down at Dean with sparkling eyes.

Chuckling at Sam's antics, Dean played along, moving over Sam to kiss him and share the sweet and tangy flavor of chocolate mixed in with pure Sam underneath. When the last piece of it was melted, Dean mumbled a quiet "Love you, Sammy" against Sam's lips.

"Love you, too, Dean," Sam answered, already fighting another yawn.

Dragging the covers he'd removed before the scene back up to the bed and spreading them out over them, he ignored Sam's protests that it was too warm, knowing that Sam would be quite cold as soon as his body crashed, exhausted from night's events.

In the end, he maneuvered his little brother gently until he could curl up around him, tangling their legs and feet together and holding him against his chest, where Sam immediately shut up, enjoying Dean's warmth behind him.

Despite the clear exhaustion written in every line of his brother's relaxed form, Sam was seemingly quite determined to keep them awake. "Y'know, that was awesome," he said, slurring the words together.

"Hm…"

"Don't know how you come up with this." A restless wiggle.

"Uh huh." Maybe that chocolate bar was a bit too big and Sam now had a sugar high.

"Where'd you even get the supplies?" Another stifled yawn.

"Sam…"

"I didn't even notice you bought some until you showed me." Another wiggle.

"Sammy."

"Were you skipping research?"

"Sam, please."

"What?"

Giving up on trying to reason with Sam, Dean held him tighter, molding their bodies together and stroking through Sam's hair in soothing motions. Pressing a kiss to the back of Sam's neck, Dean muttered a soft "Sleep, Sammy" into the soft skin.

With a quiet huff, Sam finally fell silent, slumping on the bed and in the span of minutes, his breathing had evened out. Dean soon followed after, both of them falling into a relaxed, dreamless sleep.

The End. -

„Electric Feeling"

Breathless and remote-controlled

Jaded and troubled

I am completely spaced out

I don't feel myself anymore

I want to jump from 15 meters high

Into the cold water

To feel again

That I'm alive

I go forward until the edge

I feel my heart beating

I breathe in and let myself fall

I feel every part of me

[Refrain:]

Electric feeling

I'm completely weightless

Electric feeling

Just like the first breath

Electric feeling

And the voice that tells me

Today will be a good day

Today will be a good day

Even when 1000 worries trouble me

And pull me down

It is better to let go

Than break because of it

I take what frightens me

And write it on paper

I set it on fire and let it burn

I leave it behind me

Everything around me pulsates

I don't feel the pain

The floor, the wall, the room vibrates

I am carefree once more


End file.
